


Kisses

by heavenxme



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenxme/pseuds/heavenxme
Summary: 天使之吻與惡魔之吻但又各自不同。





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> 四個小片段  
CAC GBG無差  
但是上司組的吻很噁心。  
至少我很努力的在噁心某人。

**Kiss of Angels 天使之吻**

* * *

Aziraphale的吻是**甜**的。

蛇以信子作為嗅聞的器官。每次親吻Aziraphale時，Crowley總覺得自己被滿滿的甜味包圍，好像會膩死在裡面。

可可或是牛奶的香味是基底，各式甜點摻雜融合，有時是馬卡龍，有時是草莓蛋糕，有時是法式可麗餅。有次他甚至嚐到了最近新流行起來的亞洲飲料，帶著香濃的奶茶香以及微甜的樹薯味。

所以每次和他的天使吃飯時，Crowley吃得很少。

反正最後都會在吻裡嚐到味道。他輕柔地以舌尖掃過Aziraphale的口腔，引發起天使一陣輕微地呻吟與顫抖。  
這比真正的食物味道要好太多了。

＊

Gabriel的吻很「**乾淨**」。  
不是很美好的那種，而是很鋒利、會傷人的那種。

那種「乾淨」，來自於從未下過人界或被污染的軀體。沒有慾望沾染、沒有被任何人界物質所觸碰，就像是高山頂峰的空氣。  
清淨、稀薄、冰冷，吸一口就能撕裂胸肺地痛著。

每每吸入那樣的氣息，都會讓Beelzebub痛得忍不住蜷縮起身體。

他絕對從那對紫色眼睛看到了愉悅⋯⋯敢情這混蛋還挺享受這種「折磨惡魔」的樂趣。

而他則從嘴中吐出無數碾碎的昆蟲屍體，並抹在對方乾淨的白西裝上作為回禮。

* * *

**Kiss of Demons 惡魔之吻**

Crowley的吻很**奇妙**（_Interesting_）。

也許是因為Crowley一直都很克制，所以Aziraphale從沒在Crowley的吻裡嚐到什麼無法忍受的氣味，諸如死屍或是昆蟲屍體之類的腐敗氣息。_（他比較想知道Gabriel的消息來源究竟是哪來的。）_大部分的時候他會嚐到的，是一點硫磺、一點火焰燒灼的氣息，讓他想起自己曾去查看過的維蘇威火山。

如果他們剛喝過酒，明明喝的是一樣的東西，Aziraphale就是覺得Crowley吻中那醇厚甜美的酒精更能讓自己醺然欲醉。

⋯⋯而在某些時刻，Crowley的吻會有蘋果的甜香。

「……這樣還太快，天使？」

他笑了出來，輕輕展翅，將那個明明緊張得滿眼都變成金黃色、卻還死撐著裝酷的惡魔包容進懷裡。

＊

Beelzebub的吻很**噁心**。

如同腐蛋般的硫磺臭氣、濃濃的餘燼氣味——這是基礎。  
腐屍融合了腥澀的讓人作嘔的腐食氣味（這讓他就此與人類食物絕緣，不敢相信Aziraphale居然還吃得下那種東西），以及一些鹹酸腥辣的液體（然後Beelzebub會非常得意的地對他的白西裝吐出一些壓碎的昆蟲屍體）。

作為報復，他也常常硬是將自己的神聖氣息往對方嘴裡灌去，明知自己的氣息對惡魔而言不亞於鹽酸之於人類。

Archangel fucking Gabriel不將噁心的東西放進自己的軀體。但他可以為Beelzebub勉強破例。

畢竟，這不是「接吻」，這詞糾纏了太多感情或慾望。  
這只是我跟這惡魔的……戰爭，還有刑求。

看著Beezebub在懷中痛苦掙扎的模樣，他忍著作嘔貼緊對方的唇瓣，猙獰地微笑著。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 我承認我就是想噁心噁心Gabriel……  
很努力的那種（？）


End file.
